Vaincre ses peurs
by Thecrasy
Summary: xxTRADUCTIONxx Pour des raisons évidentes, Dean n'avait jamais voulu joindre le Mile High Club. Castiel, cependant, sait exactement comment le détendre dans un avion.


Titre : Vaincre ses peurs

Titre original : Conquering fears

Auteur : Scarlett Rogue

Traducteur : Thecrasy

Rating: M

Paring : Dean/Castiel

Résumé : Pour des raisons évidentes, Dean n'avait jamais voulu joindre le Mile High Club. Castiel, cependant, sait exactement comment le détendre dans un avion.

N/t : Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour pour une nouvelle traduction. J'ai eu l'autorisation de Scarlett Rogue, que je remercie vraiment. J'avais adoré cette fic à la lecture, et je suis vraiment contente que Scarlett m'ait autorisé à la traduire ! Je ne peux que vous conseiller, si vous le pouvez, d'aller lire cette fic dans sa version originale. Je voudrais également remercier Spelllly pour m'avoir relue et corrigée, sans elle, ce texte ne serait qu'à moitié français. Merci beaucoup à toi, Spelllly ! Et bien évidemment, merci à toi, lecteur, pour avoir cliqué sur cette traduction ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Dean en était déjà à son second sac en papier brun lorsque l'avion commença finalement à amorcer son décollage. Il s'accrocha aux accoudoirs de son siège, fredonnant doucement pour lui-même, mais les brusques vibrations le secouèrent, et il finit par abandonner. Sam était déjà très gentil de l'approvisionner en sacs de papier quand il en avait besoin, et de ne pas sourire à la peur ''irrationnelle'' de Dean.

Il priait Dieu de ne pas avoir à traquer un clan de vampires jusqu'en Irlande, maintenant. Pourquoi l'Irlande ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec l'Amérique ?

« Achève moi », marmonna Dean. Il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre étroitement, regrettant déjà d'avoir parlé. Il eut un haut le cœur et tendit la main.

« N'y compte pas », répondit gentiment Sam en fournissant un autre sac en papier à son frère. Il le regarda le presser contre sa bouche et prendre quelques longues inspirations. « On y sera bientôt, vieux. Accroche toi jusque là. »

L'avion eut une violente embardée inattendue et Dean lâcha son sac au profit des accoudoirs, ses jointures blanches de serrer fort. « Jésus ! » cria-t-il.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon nom. »

Dean sursauta et Sam posa une main sur son épaule, lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Merde Cas, est-ce que tu as bousillé l'avion ? »

« Mon entrée peut avoir provoqué des turbulences inutiles. »

Cas se percha sur le bord du siège. Dean attendit que l'hôtesse de l'air vienne lui dire que se tenir ainsi n'était pas autorisé, mais il espérait qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il s'appuya au côté de Cas, se frottant les bras, et soupira profondément.

« Tu es venu nous zapper hors de cette saloperie ? »

Cas pencha la tête, confus, et ouvrit la bouche, probablement afin de se prononcer sur l'étrangeté de cette déclaration. Mais il ne dit rien. Il avait apparemment décidé que c'était mieux de ne pas demander.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est bien que tu surmontes cette peur, Dean. »

« Mec, non. » Une ceinture de sécurité en face d'eux se boucla, et Dean recula. « Si les humains étaient faits pour voler, ils auraient des ailes. »

« C'est vrai. » admit l'ange en tordant les lèvres. « Mais c'est hors de propos. Tu es un chasseur, Dean. Parfois, tu as besoin de voler, et je ne serai pas toujours là pour t'aider. C'est bien que tu surmontes ta phobie maintenant. Ainsi, tu ne reproduiras pas ce qui est arrivé avec ce démon quand tu étais plus jeune. »

« Tu veux parler de ce petit bâtard de démon voyageur ? Comment est-ce que tu es au courant de ça ? »

Cas montra Sam de la tête. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et continua de boire à petites gorgées sa brique de jus de fruit avec - une minute ! Où diable avait-il eu du jus de fruit ? Dean voulait du jus de fruit…

« Tu as juste besoin de te relaxer, Dean. »

« Et comment tu veux que je me détende quand cette chose peut se crasher à tout moment ? Je veux dire, on peut perdre une aile, ou bien une fenêtre peut se casser, un moteur tomber en panne, un feu se déclarer… Et encore, je ne parle que des merdes naturelles ! » Dean agrippa son sac en papier et le remis contre sa bouche. Il savait qu'il se montait la tête, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Okay, McCoy, calme toi. » marmonna Sam en remplaçant le sac dans les mains de son frère par sa briquette de jus de fruit à moitié vide. Dean la termina rapidement et la lui rendit, puis se tordit les mains d'anxiété.

« Comment puis-je t'aider à te relaxer ? »demanda Cas.

« Zappe-moi hors de ce truc ! »

À la grande confusion de Dean, Cas sourit. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la tira.

« Viens avec moi. »

« Mais- » Dean décrocha sa ceinture de sécurité, permettant à Cas de le lever de son siège même si ses jambes tremblaient. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« J'ai dit : _viens avec moi._ »

Ils allèrent vers l'arrière de l'avion. Dean serrait la main de Castiel plus fort qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu supporter. Mais c'était une raison supplémentaire d'être reconnaissant que son petit-ami soit un ange et non pas un humain. Cas ouvrit la porte des toilettes et s'écarta. Les yeux de Dean s'élargirent et il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

« Cas ! » l'accusa-t-il en chuchotant. « Tu n'es quand même pas en train d'essayer de- »

« Je n'essaie pas, Dean. Je le fais. Viens. »

Castiel le poussa à l'intérieur, verrouilla la porte derrière eux, et pressa Dean contre le peu d'espace disponible du mur. Ses lèvres furent sur celles de Dean instantanément, sa première priorité étant de l'empêcher de trembler. Il bougea ses lèvres doucement, tendrement, laissant ses mains courir sur la chemise de Dean et s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Dean frissonna et attrapa sa hanche d'une main, le rapprochant encore jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent. Cas prit la lèvre inférieure de Dean entre ses dents, mordillant doucement la chair pleine avant de presser leurs lèvres ensemble à nouveau, les séparant, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche chaude de Dean.

Le gémissement qu'il eut en réponse l'encouragea. Il s'écarta légèrement et traça un chemin de baisers sur la mâchoire de Dean jusqu'à ce qu'il suçote la peau tendre de son cou. Une de ses mains se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux courts et il les tirailla, et lorsque Dean murmura un 'Cas…' d'une voix rauque, Castiel inclina sa tête vers l'arrière. Il traça un chemin humide avec sa langue le long de sa gorge, monta jusqu'à son oreille pour en suçoter le lobe. Les mains de Dean vinrent aussitôt s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le trench-coat, et la respiration de Castiel se coupa quand il sentit le chasseur pousser ses hanches vers l'avant pour plus de friction.

« Enlève-le », souffla Dean tirant sur le vêtement. Castiel saisit ses deux mains et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête, les maintenant en place avec l'une des siennes. De l'autre, il enleva le trench-coat, puis la veste de son costume. Il libéra Dean, et celui-ci en profita pour le tirer par la cravate, réclamant un autre baiser.

Cas rompit le baiser d'un bruit mouillé, puis tomba à genoux devant Dean.

Celui-ci haleta quand il sentit les doigts agiles de l'ange déboutonner son pantalon, son regard fixé dans le sien quand il descendit doucement la braguette. Dean aurait voulu qu'il fasse plus vite mais, en même temps, il adorait le spectacle. Et c'était vraiment ça : Castiel se donnait en spectacle, pour lui, lui montrant combien il aimait faire cela, et faisant en sorte qu'il en veuille toujours plus. Dean avança ses hanches afin de permettre à Castiel de descendre son pantalon. L'ange fit courir ses mains le long des cuisses de Dean, laissant ses doigts tracer les contours de la verge déjà dure à travers son boxer.

« Cas, arrête de m'allumer- »

« Chut. » Castiel sourit. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos de Dean et il agrippa ses fesses, poussant ses hanches vers l'avant. Dean sentit ses hanches tressauter sans sa permission et son érection toujours vêtue se pressa contre le visage de Castiel. Son sourire grandissant et l'assombrissement de ses yeux firent comprendre à Dean que ça avait été le plan de Castiel. Il regarda, hypnotisé, l'ange frotter ses lèvres contre le tissu, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens. Dean attrapa les cheveux de Castiel et poussa son visage plus en avant, se raccrochant au peu de pression qu'il arrivait à avoir.

Il soupira de contentement lorsque Castiel descendit son boxer, laissant le tissu tomber sur ses chevilles. Cas le regarda dans les yeux, les lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de sa virilité, les yeux plein de désir. Dean sentit son érection trembler et il poussa les hanches en avant, espérant montrer quoi faire à Castiel, mais celui-ci se recula. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

L'avion fit une embardée sans prévenir, et Dean claqua ses paumes à plat contre le mur, les yeux envahis par la peur. Cas choisit ce moment pour enrouler ses doigts à la base de son membre et faire glisser celui-ci dans sa bouche, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il eut le nez pressé contre l'abdomen de Dean. Dean gémit et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il les pose au dos de la tête de Castiel, l'embardée de l'avion déjà presque complètement oubliée.

« Bordel de merde, Castiel, espèce d'enfoiré sournois ! »

Castiel sourit autour de son érection, creusant ses joues, et Dean gémit plus fort qu'il ne le devrait. Son esprit dérivait dans un océan de plaisir, concentré uniquement sur la langue chaude et humide qui se pressait résolument sous sa verge, la manière dont sa bouche se resserrait autour de sa longueur et le souffle chaud qui coulait sur la tête de son membre à l'entrée de sa gorge. Dean tira Cas par les cheveux et l'ange s'arracha de sa tâche avec un bruit humide, seulement pour verrouiller ses yeux à ceux du chasseur et frotter son gland sur ses lèvres. Des perles de liquide séminal perlèrent sur ses lèvres, et l'ange sortit rapidement sa langue, lapant ce qu'il pouvait.

Dean fut momentanément préoccupé par la main droite de Castiel, qui s'était glissé derrière son dos. Il remarqua alors que son amant avait déboutonné et baissé son pantalon, et qu'il avait les jambes écartées. Il sut tout de suite où les doigts de Castiel étaient alors.

« Putain… » Cas avala sa longueur à nouveau, montant et descendant au rythme que ses doigts, à l'intérieur de lui, lui donnaient. Dean attrapa sa cravate, l'enroula autour de sa main et tira, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit profondément enfoui dans la bouche de l'ange. Cas gémit, ses doigts pressant plus rapidement dans son ouverture, et Dean prit ça comme le signal de continuer.

Il continua à tirer sur la cravate, prenant complètement la bouche de Castiel, et son autre main remonta sa chemise pour aller taquiner un mamelon. Il babillait maintenant des mots sans aucun sens, et il remarqua à peine quand quelque chose tomba lourdement dans une pièce à côté d'eux.

« Cas, putain, je vais venir, je- »

Cas enleva sa cravate de la poigne de Dean et il se releva, les genoux rouges d'être restés appuyés contre le sol froid. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Dean, qui put tester le gout de sa propre semence, avant qu'il ne s'écarte et se détourne du chasseur. Il posa ses deux mains sur le lavabo et se pencha en avant, en une invitation muette.

« Est-ce que tu vas juste rester debout à regarder, Dean ? » Il cambra légèrement le dos et l'arrondi de ses fesses se fit encore plus tentant. Dean déglutit difficilement et se plaça derrière Castiel.

« À mon tour. » murmura-t-il avant de tomber à genoux. Le souffle de Castiel se hacha, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais fait ça avant. Dean écarta les jambes de Castiel, se saisit de ses fesses et les écarta aussi. Il souffla de l'air froid sur la peau rose, regardant avec fascination l'étroit anneau de muscles se serrer et se desserrer.

« Dean, s'il te plait… »

« Je croyais que tu aimais allumer, Cas. »

L'ange gémit de frustration. Dean écarta les deux globes de chair un peu plus, et passa doucement sa langue sur la raie de ses fesses, évitant délibérément son entrée. Il ne s'agissait pour le moment que de tester. Et Castiel émit un putain de _pleurnichement_, poussant ses fesses contre le visage de Dean. Le chasseur sourit et répéta l'action, cette fois entourant doucement son entrée. Il pensa que c'était quelque chose qu'il devrait faire plus souvent, s'il en croyait les gémissements de Castiel pouvaient être une indication.

Dean pressa sa langue contre l'anneau étroit de muscles et le sentit s'ouvrir pour lui, l'aspirant presque. La pensée était si coquine et attrayante, la pensée qu'il enfouissait sa langue à l'intérieur de son ange… Ledit ange agrippa le lavabo à deux mains, et Dean commença à faire des va-et-vient avec sa langue, la sortant pour lécher la peau sensible autour de l'anneau de muscles avant de replonger à l'intérieur. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas à proximité immédiate de la prostate, les mouvement doux et intimes semblaient toucher beaucoup de nerfs. Il n'avait jamais entendu Castiel pleurnicher avec un tel besoin, avec un tel désespoir. Pendant que sa langue travaillait à ouvrir Castiel, et le sentant se détendre rapidement autour de lui dû à la récente préparation de l'ange, Dean leva une main et effleura légèrement les testicules de Castiel, lourdes et pleines, et il comprit qu'aucun des deux ne tiendrait bien longtemps. Il venait presque juste en donnant du plaisir à l'ange.

Dean s'éloigna, son sang descendant davantage jusqu'à son érection quand il entendit Castiel gémir encore et encore : « Ho dieu non, ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plait ne t'arrête pas - »

« C'est bon, je suis là. Je vais prendre bien soin de toi. »

Dean se releva et se plaça derrière Castiel, pressant la tête de son érection contre l'anneau de muscles de l'ange. Castiel s'appuya contre lui et gémit de contentement juste à cette pression. Cela faisait un moment depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu le temps de faire cela, toute l'affaire avec le Paradis et la Terre étant un tel bazar. Dean le pénétra lentement, voulant savourer la sensation, sachant qu'il se passerait peut-être un moment jusqu'à leur prochaine occasion. Les gémissements de Castiel, combinés à la chaleur insoutenable qui entourait son érection lui faisaient perdre la tête de la meilleure des manières. Il le pénétra entièrement et plaça ses mains sur celles de Castiel, se tenant à lui pendant que son cerveau nageait dans un océan de plaisir. Ils respiraient profondément, d'une manière tout sauf discrète, mais Dean doutait que quiconque les entende.

Une secousse de l'avion rappela à Dean où il était et son estomac se tordit une seconde. Castiel dut le sentir car il agrippa les hanches de Dean, le repoussa de manière à ce que son membre soit pratiquement ressorti, puis le ré attira vers lui à nouveau. Dean laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant, sur l'épaule de Castiel, son érection étroitement enserrée. Il oublia l'avion, saisit les hanches et Castiel et commença un rythme régulier.

À chaque poussée Castiel gémit plus fort, plus longtemps, et Dean n'était pas dans un meilleur état. L'intimité de Castiel était si chaude autour de lui, si étroite, et Dean s'enfonça plus fort, donnant à Castiel tout ce qu'il avait à lui donner. Ils étaient tous les deux trop proches, trop chauds, et ils avaient tous les deux trop besoin de se libérer pour durer vraiment longtemps. Dean sortit de Castiel, le retourna, et lui fit enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il le plaqua contre l'espace disponible sur le mur et le pénétra à nouveau. Cas enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Avec cette nouvelle position, Dean touchait sa prostate à chaque poussée, et Castiel n'était plus silencieux du tout.

« Dean ! Oh mon – Putain, prend moi, Dean, plus fort, s'il te plait... »

Cas devait savoir combien Dean aimait entendre ce genre de mots. Ses hanches bougèrent plus fort, pénétrant plus rapidement la chaleur étroite, et Castiel tira ses cheveux et mordit sa nuque, étouffant un long gémissement.

« Si proche, Cas, je suis si proche... »

Un coup à la porte surprit Dean et il cessa de bouger une seconde. Castiel grogna et tenta de s'empaler lui-même sur l'érection de Dean, mais la position rendait cela difficile.

« Dean, tu es là ? » La voix de Sam flotta dans l'espace confiné et Dean grogna.

« Oui, Sammy, je suis là. Un peu occupé.. »

« Tu n'es pas en train de vomir, hein ? » Dean voulait claquer sa tête contre le mur. Son érection s'adoucit- légèrement aux images qui lui venaient en tête. Cas le sentit aussi, compte tenu de son grognement.

« Non, Sam, je suis ju-Putain de merde » gémit-il quand Cas resserra ses jambes et se redressa contre le mur, puis glissant vers le bas et chevauchant efficacement le membre de Dean.

« Est-ce... Est-ce que Cas est avec toi ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Ho Seigneur... » Il écoutèrent et sourirent en entendant des pas s'éloigner rapidement , et Dean pressa un rapide baiser contre les lèvres gercées de Cas.

« Bien joué »dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Il avait besoin de s'éloigner quelques minutes. Maintenant, baise-moi. »

Dean agrippa ses hanches plus fort, certain de laisser des marques, et il pénétra à nouveau Castiel, ses mouvements plus rapides encore qu'avant, et il sut que Cas était si proche...

« Touche toi pour moi. » dit-il dans un souffle. L'ange gémit et retira une main de derrière la nuque de Dean pour la laisser tomber entre ses propres jambes et l'enrouler autour de son érection. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mouvements pour venir dans sa main, évitant de salir le t-shirt de Dean. Dean continua de pénétrer Castiel tout au long de son orgasme, puis il sortit et remit Castiel sur ses pieds. Castiel tomba instantanément à genoux, prit l'érection humide de Dean dans sa bouche et gémit autour de la longueur. Il creusa les joues, son poing pompant la base. Dean posa une main sur le mur et jouit, sa vision se troublant alors que Castiel avalait sa semence.

Après quelques secondes où ses jambes tremblaient et sa respiration était haletante, il releva Castiel pour l'embrasser, les mains dans ses cheveux.

« C'était... Wow... »

Castiel sourit et le tint plus près de lui alors que leurs respirations se calmaient.

« Penses-tu avoir surmonté ta peur de l'avion maintenant ? » demanda Cas. Dean roula des yeux mais lui sourit tendrement, caressant sa joue avec amour.

« Pas encore. Peut-être que l'on devrait prendre plus souvent l'avion ensemble. »

Le rire doux de Castiel était beau, Dean n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de l'entendre, et il le rejoua dans sa tête pendant qu'ils s'habillaient tranquillement. Cas sourit tout le temps que cela leur prit, comme s'il pouvait lire ce que Dean pensait. Et c'était probablement le cas, de toute manière.

Ils retournèrent à leurs places, Dean surpris qu'aucun des passagers ne les regarde étrangement. Dean retomba dans son siège, plus détendu, mais il attacha sa ceinture autour de sa taille immédiatement. Cas passa ses mains sur les bras de Dean et ils se sourirent doucement pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Dean réalise que son frère ne leur avait pas encore dit un mot. Il avait le nez enterré dans un livre et les écouteurs sur les oreilles, écoutant probablement des conneries dont Dean n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il les repéra du coin de l'œil et enleva l'un de ses écouteurs.

« Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux. » Malgré la situation embarrassante, Sam avait l'air sincèrement heureux de ce fait. Son sourire se fana, cependant, quand son regard tomba sur Cas. « Heu.. Tu as quelque chose- » Il frotta sa lèvre inférieure et Castiel répéta l'action, une petite goutte de sperme enduisant son doigt.

Dean n'avait jamais ri si fort dans un avion auparavant.


End file.
